Ask the Transformers
by Foxey
Summary: Did I not say I'd find a loophole for this darn "No Ask" Fics? Open to see the importent note I've put in. I'm alive!!
1. Default Chapter

All right here is the deal for this story, Is an ask fic so I'm going to need your support in this. You can ask any Autobot, Decepticon a question.

It can also be any generation as well. One small request-no Beast Wars cause I don't know much about it, sorry. Ok let me lay down the rules and I will put up some examples for you.

          1. No "Adult" questions, kids are going to be reading this(I Hope)

               I'm pretty sure you guys know what I'm talking about.

          2. Don't bash any of the characters, I really don't like those types of questions, and you are liable to seriously tick me off as well as many other people. 

All right I think that covers everything Rule wise. Here are some examples for everyone. I made up all the questions down below.

Hotshot: How did you become leader of the Spychangers?

 (Hotshot would give an answer but I have to track everyone down for chapter 2)

Bumblebee: Do you like your new name-Goldbug?

          I think that you get the picture, when you send me a question be sure to tell me which show the person is from-RID, G1, K? You can send your questions through review but it would be simpler just to e-mail me the questions. I need at least 7 reviews for chapter 2.

                   See Ya in the Next Chapter- Foxey 


	2. The First wave of questions

Foxey: Guys, I am SO sorry, I screwed up my upload for this chapter.

I am still fighting with my computer but I think I can get it straight. With that said I also want to thank all who reviewed, without your reviews this chapter would not of happned.

Sideburn: Eww, don't go all mushy on us, its bad enough you forced us here.

Foxey: Hush Sideburn, Prowl go ahead and say the disclaimer so we can get started.

Prowl: Foxey does not own The Transformers, she only has the videos and action figures.

Foxey: Good we got that out of the way, Sideburn is everyone here?

Sideburn: Well, almost. The Spychangers haven't showen up yet.

Foxey: I'll go change that real fast, be right back(leaves with some storng rope)

~5 minutes later~

Hotshot: Hey! We have important business to finish, we don't have time for this!

Foxey: Yea,yea. Hey X-Brawn, give me a hand will ya.

X-Brawn: Sure, just let me have the end of the rope and I can jerk them in for ya.

          Foxey hands over the rope to X-Brawn who pulls in the Spychangers who are all tied up and did'nt look to happy about it either.

Foxey: Thank you, now lets get this sta-

Wars: Hello-Hold up!

Foxey(starts to glare at Wars) What?!

Wars: Can't you at leaset untie us? We won't run away, promise.

Foxey: Oh alright(unties the Spychangers) Now for the finel time-we are statrting the questions NOW! O-kay, the first Question is from…… OptimusPrime8279, he writes-

                             Hey Blaster!(G1) you are my favorite Autobot, my question is- How many raido stations can you pick up?

Blaster: Do I have to this?

Foxey: Does this answer your question?(Holds up a cattol prod)

Blaster: 0-o, uhh, I can pick up at least over 200 stations.

Foxey: See was that so hard?

Blaster:(mumbols something under his breath)

Foxey: Never mind, Next Question. This one is for Sideburn and Megatron(G1), and it is from-Alayea- who writes,

                   Sideburn(rid) You're so hilarious! Especially when you're arguing with you brothers! ^-^ Do you know that red car you keep chasing isn't sentient?

          Alayea also writes-

                             Megatron, how come you're practially all black? Don't ya think you will look better in Dark blue?

                             Meh. Looks like that's all for now

~*~Alayea~*~

Sideburn: Well I have always been the funny one between Me,Prowl and X-Brawn. Although it can get pretty funny whrn Prowl gets mad he-

Foxey: uhh, Sideburn, you haven't answered the question yet.

Sideburn: Oh, whoops. Well everyone thinks that my beloved isn't setient(Can't feel anything) but in reality she is very shy and doesn't want anyone to know that she can feel, I just have to get her to come out of her shell.

Prowl: Dream on Sideburn.

Foxey: Okay Megatron, what about your question?

Megatron(Rid) hmm, well I thought black was a very evil colur, all though dark blue sounds pretty cool, but for right now I plan to keep my paint scheme the same.

Foxey: Well said, up next is LadyStarscream, and she writes-

                             Hi, do you take questions on decepticons or just Autobots?

          I also have a really hard question.

Since I'm big into G1(oringal Transformers) I have a question for that Optimus Prime.

1. Describe a day in the life of the leagendary  Autobot leader. I'd love to know what happens in between episodes.

Foxey: I take questions on anyone from the Transformers universe LadyStarscream. O-kay Prime whats your response to LAdyStarscream's question?

Prime(G1): Well rencetly I've had to be sure that Wheeljack does not blow up the base, I gotta keep reminding Jazz not to play his music so loud inside. I also have to work on a ton of paperwork. There is the Dinobots to worry about as well.

Foxey: Glad I don't have your job,^-^

Prime(sarcatieally) Oh thanks.

Foxey: Your welcome! Lets go onto the next question. This one is from-The Masked Manic Writer, whom writes-

                   My question is for Galvatron(Rid). I can understand the fact that you're not psychic, and that's why you only brought a few troops with you to earth. But the stooges?  Why didn't you do a background check or something?

Foxey(laughing her head off):The 3 stooges! That is too much.

Slapper,Darkscream,Gasskunk: HEY!

Slapper: Galvatron had handpicked us when he was deciding who to take with him so Nyh,Nyh!

Foxey:(who has gained contral of herself) Right, well what do you have to say Galvatron?

Galvatron: (sighs) I wish I had done a background check, I would have chosen a whole different group had I known what idiets they were.

Skybyte: You're not the only one sir.

Galvatron: That goes to you too you worthless jellyfish!

Skybyte: Why won't anyone drop the jellyfish thing?! I'm a shark, a shark I tell you!!!

Foxey: Ok skybyte just calm down, we only have one more person with some questions.

Group: THANK YOU GOD!

Foxey:(glares) There will be another chapter so don't get too happy. The finel person is-Okami, who writes-

                   Team Bullet Train(Rid): What's it like to being the tallest Autobots?(Hard?,Fun?)

Optimus Prime(Rid): How come there is no female Autobots on you're team? You're not sexist, are you?

Megatron(G1): Why do you keep Starscream around? He has made it clear that he wishes to kill you, so why don't you get rid of him?

Foxey: those are some good questions, lets start off with Team Bullet Train.

Railspike: Its hard let me tell you, when ever we get in to base from work or patrol we hit our heads on the celling.

Midnight Express: I think that its pretty cool cause you can see a great view of everything when you are as tall as us.

Rapid Run: It can be fun, besides if we ever get mad at someone we can always chunk them out the window.

Foxey: ^-^, wish I could do that. Ok Optimus you're next.

Optimus(Rid): Of course I'm not sexist! I doubt any Femme would want to be on my team anyway-Magnus is on it.

Ultra Magnus(Rid): WHAT! Say that again pest! I dare you too!

Foxey: KNOCK IT OFF! You two can go at each other's throts later. Right now Megatron(G1) has a question that needs to be answerd.

Megatron(G1): I've tried to get rid of Starscream, Once I sent him back to Cybertron and he came back with orders to stay with me! Besides, he can make some good tea.

Foxey: I don't even want to know how Starscream learned to make tea. Well, that's it for this chapter, Thanks again to all who reviewed, you can put your questions in a review or just e-mail me them.(my e-mail address is—Redluck86@aol.com)

See ya next chapter~~Foxey


End file.
